User talk:JohnnySparrow17
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Doomlurker! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Doomlurker (talk) 17:05, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Query Technical specifications are details such as size/weight/colour/material and features does also mean capabilities. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:50, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Titus I think it was Titus as he was with Damian and Great Dane's ears change as they age and Ace hasn't appeared in the DC Animated Film Universe. Also reviews call him Titus and not one of them call him Ace. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:19, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Page deletion You've edited enough articles to know that every character page should have the headings (biography, relationships, appearances/actor, behind the scenes, trivia, gallery and if there are multiple versions see also) yet every article you create is missing 1 or more of these headings. Metallo was one of such articles that I didn't have time to fix at the time. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:15, September 30, 2018 (UTC) I don't know what you mean, Harold Jordan (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) wasn't deleted, it was moved to Harold Jordan (Flashpoint Universe) because all of the information was for the version of Hal in the Flashpoint world. Harold Jordan (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) will be recreated with information about Hal before the Flash changed the timeline where he is a Green Lantern unlike in Flashpoint. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:17, October 19, 2018 (UTC) El Diablo's and Deathstroke's abilities were copied directly from the DC Extended Universe Wiki. Still claim you're not copying content? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:48, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Then write your own content, don't copy and paste it. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:56, November 11, 2018 (UTC) If you didn't copy it why were the descriptions at the top of each article identical to those on other wikis? Word for word? This was true of Roman Sionis, Heretic, Michael Wurtz and Sal Maroni's Mistress. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:43, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Answer the question. If you didn't copy it, how come it was word for word identical to other wikis? All four of those articles? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:47, November 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm not restoring an article that has completely copied content down to the picture in the infobox. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:55, November 19, 2018 (UTC) How many times do I need to say "Write it in your own words. Don't copy."? I can PROVE that it is copied because the wording is identical to the wording on other wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:59, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Moving articles You need to stop renaming articles without consulting me first because there is a lot more involved than just renaming it. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:38, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Can I also ask you don't create disambiguation pages as I'm currently in the process of doing a wiki wide disambiguation page update/creation project. I'm not sure what exactly you're asking about the Red Tornado pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:47, January 13, 2019 (UTC) I don't intend to stop editing them any time soon. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:41, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I've tried to only include Lanterns who have appeared in Movies or TV Movies, I may have missed some but they can be added. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:46, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Images Please be more selective of the images you choose to upload, you've added three very very similar images of Rick Flagg Jr from Justice League: The New Frontier and it's just not necessary to have so many that look so similar. Also you added a lot of images of Deathstroke to his article that only have his hand or the back of his head or he is behind people, these shouldn't be on his article. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:24, February 1, 2019 (UTC) You're adding pointless images to articles, out of all the images you added to Black Lightning from Teen Titans GO! only 2 of them are properly relevant where he's not solely a background character. You don't need to add every single image that features characters in some capacity. There's no point in adding an image because you can see his chest in it, only add images where you can see the character properly and preferrably they are the focus. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:55, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Articles You're not tailoring articles to the specific versions of the characters for instance Wildcat in Teen Titans GO! is seen wearing the Wildcat costume so stating that he retired to became a boxer is innaccurate. Jor-El in Justice League: Gods and Monsters didn't send Kal-El to Earth because the Superman in Gods and Monsters is the son of Zod, you can't just copy and paste everything, you need to actually put work into the articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:47, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Moving articles I'm pretty sure I asked you not to move articles names because it's not just as simple as moving the article. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:56, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Links Why exactly have you been removing the links to other wikis (Batman, Superman) so that editors can find out information about the characters as they appear in the comics? - Doomlurker (talk) 09:52, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Articles You need to stop making articles about characters you know nothing about or do better research. Amethyst is not a student at Super Hero High she is the princess of Gemworld. You're inserting false information. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:38, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Roy Harper You'll just have to create Roy Harper (Teen Titans GO!) and include both aliases. The animators obviously made a mistake which we will add in the trivia. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:16, February 21, 2019 (UTC) A Favor If it wouldn't B 2 much trouble whenever I upload an image would PLZ add the category 4 that image? Bcause I'm HVing troulbe doing that.WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 01:48, March 21, 2019 (UTC) TV Movie Template I'll work on one soon. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:06, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Categories Right, so when you see a category that is misspelled (Movie Stidios), there is no need to create it and put a delete tag on it because it doesn't actually exist, you just need to change the category on any articles that exist within the category. If you have to hit "Create" to add a delete tag don't bother because the category will vanish once the pages are removed. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:18, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Two-Part episodes Two or more part episodes count as TV Movies in any series where that isn't the norm. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:54, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Renaming to create Disambiguations You and ConnerKent either need to stop renaming articles or do the editing properly. See: https://dcmovies.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Angela_Chen 5 of the 7 articles that should link to Angela Chen (DC Animated Universe) now link to Angela Chen (as in the disambiguation). If you insist on moving the articles you have to go to every article that links to it and update the link OR you could just tell me it needs moving and I'll do it. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:07, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Tala What do U think bout her?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 22:48, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Relationships I think if Harley wanted to give someone a makeover with a baseball bat that would make them her enemy. Also if Killer Frost froze her former teammates they would be her allies turned enemies. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:57, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Images I want you to go back and really think about the pictures that you are adding to articles, the last picture you added to Roy Harper and Booster Gold from Teen Titans go are a joke. You should only add images where you can see the character properly as either part of a group shot or with the character as the main focus. You shouldn't add it because you can see their chin or arm or random body part. I've told you this before. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:11, June 29, 2019 (UTC) I feel like I'm going to have to ho through every teen titans go! article and delete a tonne of images now. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:14, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Renames I've looked into it and the Emerald Empress is the only one whose name is accurate for those incarnations. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:44, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Titus/Ace Until they both appear together or Ace is actually called Ace by name, we should assume anytime that a Great Dane appears it is Titus because he is the only Great Dane we've seen. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:35, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Renames I already told you, I looked into it and there's no evidence that the Persuader is definitely 100% the Nyeun Chun Ti version and Tharok's real name is Tharok in both versions also. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:23, July 17, 2019 (UTC) **I meant on Wikipedia. There are at least 3 different Persuaders, it hasn't been confirmed which version it is in the films and Sheldon Calden isn't confirmed to be the animated versions real name either. In fact if you look at dc.fandom.com it doesn't name him as Sheldon Calden anywhere. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:40, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Why would I delete the redirect? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:17, September 17, 2019 (UTC) The point of the redirect is so that people can search Emerald Empress and still get to the page, it doesn't matter if it comes up in the search bar. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:14, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Tense Hi, just a quick one, can you please write all history and biography sections in the past tense. Thank you - Doomlurker (talk) 19:42, September 28, 2019 (UTC) It just means writing things like "He ran away" rather than "he runs away". So it's written as if it already happened rather than it is happening. Thanks for your edits. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:51, September 28, 2019 (UTC)